Inuyasha Shoujo Rare Play
by Yasha Yuugi no Miko
Summary: the first inuyasha shojo story...unofficial... its about that 2 years had passed after the final fight against Naraku and everything was in peace. Inuyasha is reborn in Kagome's world as Ini Sukiyaki...There is an enemy even more powerfull than Naraku!


_The first unoffical Inuyasha Shojo story_

_Disclaimer: I absoultely don't own the characters or made the series. However, this fanfic is wirtten by me and no plagiarism is permited, thank you._

**Rare Play**

Its been 2 years after the final battle against Naraku, Kagome is in high school (with her new uniform). Miroku and Sango live together, Sango is recently pregnant. Shippo (a little bit taller) lives with them, too with Kiara. Finally, Inuyasha...he doesnt exists more, he now exists in Kagome's world as a simple human who is a college student name Ini Sukiyaki. He has no memories of himself when he was Inuyasha...Lets start shall we?...

8 pm, Kagome prepares to go out on a date with Ini. "Kagome you'll be late for your date!" yells her mom.

door bell

"Kagome its Ini!" yells her mom while she opens the door to him. "Good eveing Ini-san."

"Good evening too, Ms.Higurashi-sama" responds Ini.

"Coming! yells Kagome.

Grandad saluts Ini "Good evening, my son" Ini responds "Good evening, Mr.Higurashi-sama, is Kagome ready?"

"Oh yes, Ini" says her mom. "Hey Ini, my sweetheart!" says Kagome while going down the stairs quickly and almost trips but Ini caught her. She thanks him. Her little bro, Sota shows up and asks "Hi Ini,what happened to Inuyasha?" Ini is very confused "Who?" Kagome is pissed and says that he must ignore that. Her family fares them well and off they go.

After thier date (they went to the movies) they had a hugging/kissing scene by her house (near the tree where Inuyasha was pinned and the shrine where she went downed the well). They both said good night to each other.

Next morning, Kagome chats with her old j.h.s. friends (sorry dont know thier names oO ) about the date she had with Ini, everything went well until one of her friends asks "What happened to the rebell bad boy?" (that was Inuyasha). Kagome responds "He's not in this world anymore". Her friends are confused... Then a handsome boy (who looks like Hadukoshi) passes by Kagome and saluts her. Her friends are very joyed. His name is Ren Shigyou and was transfered to Kagome's school. He is so quickly popular and smart that he is elected school president. After the classes, she recieved a note that she must go to the roof. When she got there she is surrounded right away by students!

"What is this?" demands Kagome, shocked. Then her 3 friends shows up with wierd look on thier faces. "Kagome looks like you have fall to our trap..." "What do you mean?" demands Kagome "We mean that you wont come out of this...alive!" Hojo comes with a wierd look and pins her to the wall "Kagome, I tried to love you, but your mediocre heart belongs to someone else" "What?!" Kagome is shocked while sweat drops on her face. When he is about to throw her off, Ini apeers and attacks. He beated the wierd looking students and saved Kagome punching Hojo on the stomach. All the students faints. After all of that, he picks up Kagome and takes her to her house.

Ini rests her gently on her bed while he explains every deatil to her family of what happened today. "Oh my goodness! I cant believe it!" gasps her mom. "Yes indeed, she was in danger, I went to picked her up in school today whe I heard her scream."Oh my goodness thank goo that she is ok now."says grandad with relif.

The following morning, she has a odd feeling. "About what happened yesterday wasnt a dream, how can I fell this? The fight against Naraku is over and the Shikon Jewel had dissapered. I thought that everything is over or it wasnt? If it wasnt, who could be left? We defeated every single demon. How could this be? Inuyasha doesnt exists anymore. Maybee i should go down the well, but without the Jewel, I dont know what to do..."She says all of this while dressing up to go to her school. While on the streets thinking, Ini catches up and saluts her. Kagome responds anxious "Ini lets go to someplace!"

"What?! we cant we must go to school!"

"Hell with school, lets go!" Kagome took his hand and heads straight to the temple. "What are we doing here?" Ini is confused. Kagome risks to go down the well with Ini and try thier best...

They both ended up in the place where Inuyasha and Kagome met for the very first time (Sengoku Jidai) and sundenly were attacked by some rare demon...until a 'tornado' saves them. The demon is slayed and defeated by the 'tornado' at high speed. Kagome is shocked when she reconize it. The 'tornado' reveals itself as Koga (looking diferent).

"Wow Kagome! Its been a long time!" Koga exclaims happly. "Well...yeah its been a long time,too" Kagome blushes while Koga huggs her "Kagome you're more beautifull then the last time we met not to tell that you had changed clothes." Ini abruptuly asks "Who are you and why are you huggin my girlfriend?!" "Umm...isnt that Inuyasha or some guy who looked liked him?" asks Koga confused for what she responds "That is not Inuyasha anymore, he doesnt exists in this world, his name is Ini Sukiyaki." "So I see" Koga looks at Ini. Koga invites them to the wolf tribe where they see Ayame and his guys. They're offered food and drinks. They have learn that 2 years had passed since the dramatic war aginst Naraku. Ayame takes out a stone and gives it to Ini it dissolves and through images, he remembes a small portion of life as Inuyasha. Koga explains that the stone was mysteriously given to him after the final fight against Naraku. Ini finally remembers Koga and argues of the things that Koga did to Kagome. Koga and rest fare them and claims that if they're in danger they'll be there.

Later they went to the village where Kagome spent with Inuyasha and gang. They saw thier old friends: Miroku (with diferent and mature monk clothing), Sango (still a exterminator but with diferent clothing) along with her reborn brother as a child, Kohaku, Shippo (a bit taller with diferent clothing and more mature),Kiara and Kaede. They are so happy to see each other except Ini who is very confused. There is a theory that in order to Inuyasha live in Kagome's world he must quit his life as a hanyou. To do this the place his hanyou memories in 5 stones. Dont worry, those stones repesents the good side of his hanyou form. The have to collect it cuz if not and if evil does it first then he'll return back to his hanyou form and/or dissapear. Now they have 4 to go! One by one the stones are given to Ini from Miroku,Sango and Shippo. Ini remembers all of his friends and is happy. Finally there is one stone left! Later they have a nice reunion. Sango tells Ini and Kagome that she is pregnant and is going to have a baby with Miroku. Both Ini and Kagome are happy to hear the news.

"Changing the subject, I wanna talk about something very serious..." Everyone turns to her to listen.

"Yesterday I was attacked by my classmates without no reason and I was about to be killed when Ini came up and saved me...I was thinking that there are still demons left..." Everyone gasps in surpirse.

"But we defeated Naraku, we defeated every single monster that he sent. How could this be?!" Questions Sango while holding her reborn brother.

"I don't remember sensing evil energy after Naraku's defeat, my Air Void is gone from my hand and I finally can live longer." Miroku says. "Oh no! Not a another presence!" Complains Shippo.

"I'm afraid so..." replys Kaede. "There is an evil energy in fact ...and I bet that this presence is more powerfull than Naraku..." Everyone gasps in shock. Ini having faded memories of Inuyasha, only remebers the name: Naraku, but he doesn't remember when he fought him even the final fight. "Then we must go after the evil energy..." suguess Sango. "But how? We don't know who it is?" asks Shippo. "Lets try, ok?!" Kagome is ready to go!

Now that they're prepared for their travel, Kaede fares them good luck. After a long walk, they have a nice conversation...

"So what is your new name, Inuyasha?" asks Miroku.

"I'm not Inuyasha! My name is Ini Sukiyaki! I don't you people comparing me with that hanyou you knew named Inuyasha!" Ini says this deseperatly. He doesn't wanna be compared even though that he WAS Inuyasha.

"Ini Sukiyaki...that's a rare name..." reply Sango.

"So Kagome do you like Inuyasha that way?" asks Shippo cuirous.

"Of course I do! I love him! His name IS Ini. I want to be at his side forever." Says Kagome with entusiam. She says this with the prrof that's she really loves him.

After the chat, they got to the mountains (pretty looking place) then a floating figure (who looks like Taitskun from FY) whos name is Shikon. "What ?! Are you the scared Jewel in human form?!" asks Shippo suprisely. "Yes indeed, I am the scared Jewel that supossdely dissapeared. I'm also the one who made Inuyasha completely human so he can live in Kagome's world. "

"Now I understand" says Kagome.

"I also made 5 stones to place his hanyou memories, he has to have his memories and he'll remian human but if not then evil does it first he'll return back to his hanyou form and/or dissapears!"

Ini gasps and thinks to himself desperatly "Return back to my hanyou form? Dissapear? Oh no! I don't want this happen to me! Everyone notice this.

In Kagome's school, Ren is beeing elected to be school president, he begins his disscusion:

" Teachers try their best to manipulate you to the perfecction and we all know that. Most of us don't accept that and we go on for ourselves. We manipulate our learnings to post something appasionate. From this moment, you'll shall be reborn..."

"Yes there is a very evil presence. The demons that were sealed are walking the earth. Naraku doesn't have anything to do with all of this. That new enemy must be destroyed at all cost." Warns Shikon.

Back to Kagome's school, "The enemy is disturbing us we must destroy it!" persuades Ren.

Together Ren and Shikon "...for a new battle that awiats...

Sunddenly, the mountains starts shaking! "The enemy...has gathered so much power ..." says Shikon and dissapears. Kagome yells "SHIKON!!!" and falls from all the crumbiling. While a strange guy with red eyes, looks at Ren and the weird students behind the curtains from Kagome's school auditarium.

End chapter 1

**YYnM's note: This was my very first Inuyasha fanfic. I enjoyed it very much when I did it. If you notice it, the enviorment pretty looks Fushigi Yuugi OVA 2. The spelling, gammar and the story setting was weird at the end. So I'll try and edit it, ok? Promise.**


End file.
